


Unusual behaviours

by Bliss_abri



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE) TKSevents, F/M, Family Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Pining, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, tksgirlsandswapweekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Chrome was behaving very strange lately, and Luna would get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Chrome/Luna
Kudos: 1
Collections: TKS DCST Girls + Genderswap 2021





	Unusual behaviours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Girls weekend event organised by The Kingdom of Shipping server in discord!
> 
> Im doing day 3 (Sunday 14th) free day.

Chrome was behaving very strange lately, and Luna would get to the bottom of it.

As she followed him without the boy noticing her, she began to review the events:

.

.

.

It all started one day when the brunette looked a bit nervous, sitting alone in a corner of the room. At first glance he seemed to be looking at the next class book, and she would not have doubted it had it not been for the boy holding the book in the shape of a little house

—Chrome.— When she called him, always honeyed when it came to him, Chrome overreacted. Scared, he immediately lowered the book, trying to hide the evidence.

—L-Luna! Um ... H-How pretty you are today.— he replied as he sneakily tried to hide better the magazine under the book.

— What were you doing? — She asked, pretending to have seen nothing

—Nothing. Weren't you with the others?— Was a quick reply followed by a blatant change of subject. She thought about borrowing the book from him, so the boy would have no choice but to reveal what he was hiding.

She was about to execute her plan when the bell rang. Although it was quietly, she saw how Chrome let out a relieved sigh.

Later, when the bell announcing the end of classes rang, Chrome had already disappeared from the classroom.

.

For the next few days, he would always run away from group outings by apologizing that he had something to do, never revealing what it was and leaving as fast as he could.

.

.

His behavior wasn't the only thing weird:

—me—

—ome—

—Chrome!—

—I'm awake!— He rose quickly from his seat, but despite his words, it was obvious that he was still half asleep, a small trail of drool peeking out of his lower lip.

—No, I don’t think so, young Troyard. If you’re feeling bad, go to the infirmary. If not, I ask you to pay attention to class after going to wash your face, you are giving us a not elegant view of you — said the teacher. Xeno was a correct and strict man, extremely intelligent, but Luna disliked his tone when speaking a little on some occasions.

Some laughed when they saw poor Chrome trip over his seat and others looked at him worried. Luna among them.

The concern increased when he did not return to class.

.

.

On his way home, Chrome had stopped at a supermarket, one of the biggest in the city, and Luna didn't know if she should follow him inside or not.

Remembering that the boy hadn't even noticed that he was being followed, she crept into the store.

She saw him take some fruits and… fish? wait! Was that a feeding bottle!?

Yes it was.

Now the case was stranger than she first imagined, because after all, Chrome lived alone. No cousins or siblings to care for. No pets. Why would he want something like that?

Maybe he have found a cat or dog under the rain?

It wouldn't seem strange to her if he had picked it up, she had told him on several occasions that his heart was too big for his own good.

Oh! But it hadn't been raining lately...

She continued her spying until she reached his home.

After seeing him enteringhis house, she hurried over and put her ear against the door; not wanting to miss any detail.

—I'm back! How are you? What do you want first? to eat some fish? Maybe a bath? or… — She heard him say.

The keywords filled the blonde's mind, wanting to solve the mystery:

Porn? Insufficient rest? Baby bottles?

Early parenthood? Infidelity?

For the first time, Luna didn't know what the boy was up to. But she would find out Chrome's secret at all costs.

—would you like to accompany me to bed?—

With those last playful words, she had no choice but to open the door even though it was breaking and entering.

She wouldn't let Chrome cheat on her even if they weren't dating yet!

—L-Luna! What are you doing here ?!— Ignoring his surprised cheating husband dialogue, she searched with her eyes for the guy who would surely be taking advantage of _her_ Chrome every night without letting him rest, or the woman who was deceiving his money to raise her child.

She scanned the place quickly, finding no one other than the two of them.

Confused and upset, she would get the truth out of Chrome, who was frowning at her for no response.

—What's that?— She asked, noticing the bulge in the aspiring scientist's arms.

—It doesn't concern you. What are you doing here?— He replied defensively, making a protective gesture over the bulge, pulling it away from the already almost desperate blonde's gaze.

— Whose baby is it?—

—…My own. Now if you don't mind, can you explain to me what this is about? Better yet, get out of my house, I'm tired—

— Tired? A moment ago you seemed willing to take an indecorous bath—

—I-Indecorous? Who is undecorous?! And how do you know about the bath? How long have you been spying on me?!—

—I haven’t. It coincided that I came to visit you—

—Why you… ?!— His words were cut off by dizziness.

Luna caught him in a hug. Chrome's eye bags were quite dark and Luna found it terrible to see such color in his skin, surely it was because of the baby he was taking care of. She would talk to him later.

The blonde girl took Chrome tightly by his waist, letting him lean on her as she led him from the door into the house. He needed to lie down.

—I'll get you some water— she mentioned, after laying him on the bed.

—-I'm good. I need to prepare her food.— His hands were steady on the baby, despite his condition.

—I will do it. Just tell me what should I do— She said with some embarrassment, Luna understood that continuing the interrogation was not the most sensible thing to do, considering how lacking of color Chrome looked.

Reluctantly and still feeling his head throbbing, Chrome ended accepting the help of the blonde girl. He told her where the milk formula was and asked her to boil the bottle in his backpack before using it. Being picky when preparing the milk: No more formula or less amount of water. No lumps. And in its temperature: Neither too cold nor too hot. Not so much…

As it was all very methodical, Luna managed to get it right. She returned to the room, curious to see what the baby Chrome called his looked like.

As soon as she saw him from the doorway, it seemed to Luna that Chrome looked more like a mother than a father. He gently cradled the baby in his arms while whispering things to the baby. And his smile was radiant despite how pale he was.

When he became aware of her presence, his cheeks colored and he shrank a little in his place, embarrassed to be seen behaving so unusual.

—Here— She broke the silence, but not the discomfort that poor Chrome felt.

—Thank you— He answered. Luna watched her strict judge shake the bottle and roll up his school sweater to put some milk on his wrist, checking the temperature before offering the milk to the baby. Taking a new position to be more comfortable both him and the little one.

Luna couldn't help staring at them, anxious and expectant for the moment when the creature's identity would be revealed. At the same time, Chrome did not stop being nervous by the strong insistent look of the girl following his movements with attention.

The blanket blocking her view was finally removed and Luna found herself blinking, just twice.

The baby was pretty, with big and expressive eyes like Chrome's, but not as beautiful if you asked Her, with fluffy hair in a brown tone just like the boy of her affections, and… who was she kidding? Being objective, the baby did not look like Chrome at all, starting with its ears that were furry and tiny and… Wow! Although they always joked that Chrome looked like an otter, she never thought he was going to give birth to one.

Omitting that he could not give birth because he was a man to begin with, while she watched as the baby took the bottle, placed in a position of about 90 degrees, so that the nipple was always full of milk, preventing the baby from swallowing air; Luna found herself initiating a new interrogation:

—Chrome, she's very pretty. What species is she?—

—According to various magazines. It is likely a Eurasian otter, _Lutra lutra_. I do not know who her previous owner was. I found her when she was even smaller but the bottle with which I fed her is no longer adequate... And apparently, she likes bath time a lot, you know?— The last thing he said it in a mocking tone, Luna looked away, ashamed of her previous and incorrect assumptions.

—What's her name?— She asked, noticing that from time to time Chrome removed the bottle, to prevent the nipple from being crushed and preventing the milk from passing through.

—I haven't thought about it yet— He whispered.

—Then let's decide one, together— she offered excited, the little creature perhaps did have Chrome's charm. She looked cute cute and bonny now that Luna saw her better.

—“Together"?— The milk in the bottle swayed from the shaking in his hand.

—I'll help you take care of her!—

—There's no need‐—

—You haven't been sleeping well, Chrome, I'm worried— she said, pouting, she knew well that the boy was too good to resist such a face.

—It's because she's a very early riser. Besides, you would have to spend the night here, you know? — His voice faltered.

—I wouldn't mind. What about you?— She asked. This time their gazes met and held for several minutes.

—Ahh, I don't think that's a good ide!.— His cheeks were red when he looked away from her and began to move the baby, who had finished eating, hiding his face in that new posture.

Luna placed her hand on the brunette's, who was still resting the baby on his shoulder. Trying to get his attention.

—You didn't answer my question— she insisted, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity after all. She saw him open his mouth and press his lips together before answering in a whisper.

—You know that im good with you staying — it was not unusual for Luna and the others to go to his house, before it annoyed him that she came in by slamming the door, especially because the lack of sleep had irritated him. Although it would be the first time they would be alone ... at night ...

Luna could hear him perfectly thanks to their closeness. She smiled from ear to ear, pleased to the core.

—Then its decided! I'll let my parents know.— She got up with a happy jump and left the room humming a song. Despite hearing Chrome asking her to wait, she ignored him, she knew that it was his shyness and the habit of doing everything alone that it restricted him from accepting her help ...

.

.

If Chrome had been nervous at dinner, all that nervousness was gone as soon as his head touched the pillow. Too tired for more.

That was Luna's chance to interact with the little girl. She'd seen Chrome carry her that afternoon and yet she was unsure of carrying her alone. But she would have to, if she wanted to avoid interrupting the boy's well-deserved sleep.

She found it fascinating how the little otter was always hugging a small rock that she had taken from Chrome's extensive collection. An Armalcolite if she didn’t remember wrong the lessons that her scientist boy had given her, and the meaning of it seemed so cute and sweet that she wanted to squeeze the little creature in a hug.

.

.

When Chrome opened his eyes in the middle of the night, he ended up smiling at the scene:

Luna, the sweet classmate who always struggled to overcome her insecurity, seemed like a new mother, with all those funny gestures, trying to get the little girl out of the box the she adopted as her bed, and how she puffed out her cheeks, annoyed by all the failed attempts, giving the baby a concentrated look, as if trying to figure out a math problem and instead of putting a baby otter to sleep.

He thought about getting up, even though the sleep obtained was not enough to recover from the previous nights, then he saw Luna with a determined expression, beginning to take care of the baby otter and little by little imitate the care that he had given her earlier, somewhat awkwardly.

It was strange to see her like this.

Before falling asleep again, with a smile on his lips, he thought they looked like a family, a rather unusual one ...

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never stop saying that Chrome is like an otter 😳
> 
> Hope you liked it 🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Happy white day
> 
> If you want you can join the Discord server "The Kingdom of Shipping"!!! All ships of DCST welcome!  
> We talk about ships, do RPs and there are lots of events super fun too!  
> [Here](https://discord.gg/XDARBWAzej)


End file.
